Reverie
by SnivyShadow
Summary: A boy who sought to escape the predictability of life found himself living off the essence of Fortune. A child who sought freedom, stripped of anything that would make that freedom bearable. A girl who never wanted to feel weak again was given power unrivalled. Sarah just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Given a T rating because it's gonna get bloody.


All in the Act. Ch 1

Sarah was walking home from a night out with her friends. She hadn't drank much so she didn't have much difficulty walking and decided to take the walk to freshen up. She had also decided to walk to free up space in the car of the next most sober member of their group, who was thankfully still reasonable sober and not completely smashed. Sarah knew the streets of her hometown, Whettelit well and decided to take a shortcut through one of the alleyways that went perpendicular to the street she was on. She walked down the alleyway with the moon shining overhead. It cast an eerie and serene glow over the alleyway; she allowed her mind to wander as she walked. However she was thrown back to reality when she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the stone of the alleyway. Something was moving fast, there was little time between the sound of the footfalls and it was getting louder. Whatever it was it was getting closer. While it could have just been a cat a chill had set Sarah on edge, almost ready to lash out at what was coming. Suddenly a young girl, no more than six years old ran out from a corner, she struggled to right herself and ran towards Sarah. The first thing Sarah noted was how fast the girl was running. She was sprinting almost like a greyhound and her feet were almost a blur. The next thing Sarah noticed was the girl's eyes. The irises were abnormally large and a radiant blue. It might have been the way the light fell on the girl but it seemed as though her skin was a dark green. The girl's eyes glowed red and Sarah heard the sound of a gun being loaded behind her. The little girl's hand had tendrils surrounding it and Sarah took a moment to observe how sharp the girl's nails were, if they could be called nails. They were thick and looked as though they came from the ends of her fingers rather than her fingernails. She sprinted towards whoever had the gun but flinched when a suppressed gunshot hit the ground near her. Sarah held her hands up and slowly turned around. There were three men all aiming guns at her and the girl. As Sarah struggled to calm herself a massive fist swung out of nowhere smashing one of the men with the guns into a wall. The second man barely managed to aim his gun at whatever had attacked them before he too was attacked. The third man had the sense to make some distance between himself and his assailant and managed to get off a few shots before he was sent flying. Their saviour finally stepped out of a shadow and Sarah gasped. The creature that had saved them was a hulking bearlike creature standing at almost ten feet. He was covered in white fur and three dangerously sharp icicles hung from his chin.

"Quick, Melissa, we have to-" Whatever they had to do was lost as he slumped forward unconscious and another creature with a red catlike headpiece standing around five foot stood on his back.

"Schrodinger," the little girl, Melissa breathed.

Schrodinger grinned, he was kneeling down to cover his face, "Melissa, you could have saved us a lot of trouble by not going off like this," He looked up and Sarah got a look at his face. It was covered in fine yellow fur and around his neck was a neckpiece that looked like a pincushion. He stepped off the bear Melissa ran at him both claws covered in black tendrils. Schrodinger sidestepped casually, tripped her and grabbed her legs as she fell forward. Melissa gasped and Schrodinger threw her over his head and threw her into the ground. Melissa sobbed in pain as Schrodinger smashed her into the ground again and again. Schrodinger paused for a moment and turned her around to assess the damage he'd done. Melissa was whimpering, unable to even speak. Sarah balled her hands into fists.

"Let her go!" Sarah shouted. Schrodinger turned his focus to her.

"Alright! Come and get her!" he yelled and Sarah ran at him. He swung Melissa like a discus at Sarah. Sarah felt herself get lifted off the ground with the force of the impact. She hit the ground and rolled for a while and finally came to a stop. Her vision was already blurry when Schrodinger came over and when he did she blacked out.

Voices, cold calculating voices. And his voice, Schrodinger. Despite her having been knocked out, whatever had knocked her out had left her with plenty of time to think. Schrodinger and the men with the guns were after the girl, Melissa and the bear that accompanied her. The name Schrodinger rang in her thoughts with familiarity. It was the name of the man who had come up with the theory about the cat. It was probably a nickname. Probably self-given. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a sterile white coloured room but it was well furnished and the temperature was comfortable. She was wearing a white bathrobe and under it a pair of pink pyjamas. She blushed when she realised the implications.

"In case you're wondering, no, we did not do anything to you while you were out cold," Schrodinger hung from a beam on the ceiling by his tail. Sarah reached up to grab him but he pulled himself onto the beam with ease.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, eyeing him.

"I'll let you out, but they won't," he gestured.

"Who's 'they'?" Sarah asked. Schrodinger brought a hand to his face. His hands were covered in fine fur; his fingers were thin and covered in the same fur.

"Three guesses, first two don't count," Schrodinger deadpanned.

"The guys that aren't you?" Sarah whispered. Schrodinger nodded and looked at the door. His hands were covered in the same black tendrils that Melissa's were in the alley. He slashed the hinges of the door and the door fell to the ground with a clatter.

"That was noisier than expected," Schrodinger murmured. A klaxon howled and Schrodinger swore.

"What do we do?" Sarah shouted.

"Basically… _Run!"_ Schrodinger yelled, grabbed her hand and ran.

How Schrodinger knew where they were going Sarah had no idea, the corridors looked the same and were all the same sterile white. He went right, then left, down a stairway, left again, right, right, left, up another stairs. Schrodinger looked around a corner, and snuck into a room.

"So what is this? The world's biggest collection of assorted gelatine?" Sarah snapped.

"Very funny, no this is the world's biggest collection of Hostile Conversion Cells, these little beauties enter the body and begin a conversion of most of the human's DNA," Schrodinger explained.

"How does that work?" Sarah asked. Schrodinger shrugged his shoulders.

"Point is, this," he shook a vial of the substance, "is your ticket out of here."

"Forget it, I'm not going doing it," Sarah said. Schrodinger's fists clenched.

"YOU IDIOT!" Schrodinger roared. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN THEY FIND YOU! THIS ISN'T LIKE THE MOVIES WHERE THEY BRAINWASH YOU OR MAKE YOU FORGET WHAT YOU SAW! THEY'LL KILL YOU; THEY'LL LAUGH AT YOUR PLEAS FOR MERCY! THERE ARE NO ALTERNATIVES! TAKE THIS OR I LEAVE YOU TO DIE!" He held out a vial and waited.

"What do I do?" Sarah whispered. He'd gotten to her, she was scared of them.

"Chug it down," Schrodinger looked unhappy. The taste was foul but she forced it down. Almost immediately she fell over as her body was wracked with spasms. Sarah screamed. Beads of sweat dropped down her brow.

"Help," She whimpered.

"I will, you have my word," Schrodinger told her. He picked her up and turned around. There were seven members of the security personnel with guns pointed at him.

"Don't move!" one of them yelled.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Schrodinger laughed. They opened fire.


End file.
